Sierra Dominguez
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Mark Dominguez (December 20, 2008 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Khai, Daylon, Ashet, Brooks & Merrick (sons) Ellyn & Edyn (daughters) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = David Baird (father) Sharon Baird (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Laken (brother) Dakota (sister) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }} Sierra Jo Dominguez (née Molyneux) (born September 10, 1989) is the second child and second daughter of David Baird and Sharon Baird. She is the sister of Dakota Baird and Laken Baird. She is the wife of Mark Dominguez and the mother of their children, Khai, Daylon, Asher, Ellyn, Edyn, Brooks and Merrick. Early life Sierra Jo Molyneux was born on September 10, 1989, to David Baird and Sharon Molyneux. She was the couple's second child, and they went on to have one more after her. Sierra describes her childhood as being unpleasant, and she found comfort in spending time at a neighbor's home. At six years old, she was sexually abused. After many failed attempts to tell her mother, she was finally able to. The man who abused her passed away when she was ten years old. As an adult, Sierra can't remember her life from 1st to 4th grade. Sierra grew up around horses, and had an experience at some point as a child where she was thrown off of a pregnant horse. Sierra grew up in Carthage, Missouri, and attended Carthage Senior High School. She competed in a district-wide competition in carpentry as a high schooler and was the only girl to make it that far. Many of her relatives still live in Carthage, but it is unclear when or why she moved to Arkansas. Personal life Relationship Sierra met Mark Dominguez at eighteen when he was a customer at the video rental store where she worked. The two struck up a friendship as he continued coming into the store. They never officially dated, but after six months of hanging out Mark professed his love for Sierra. Marriage Sierra and Mark got married on December 20, 2008. Not much is known about the ceremony. Motherhood On November 28, 2009, Sierra announced that she was pregnant after eleven months of taking pregnancy tests. On July 29, 2010, she gave birth to her first child, son Khai David. On September 6, 2011, she gave birth to her second child, another son, Daylon Gabriel. On January 21, 2013, she gave birth to her third child, son Asher Benjamin. On September 1, 2014, she gave birth to her fourth child, daughter Ellyn Joy. On September 24, 2015, she announced she was pregnant with a girl. On November 12, 2015, she gave birth to her fifth child, Edyn Grace. On May 10, 2017, Sierra announced she was pregnant with her sixth child, who was due in January of 2018. On August 16, 2017, she announced that she would be having a boy. On December 29, 2017, she gave birth to her sixth child, Brooks Zechariah. On April 21, 2019, Sierra announced she was pregnant with her seventh child. On July 8, 2019, she revealed that she will be having a boy. Her due date was October 11, 2019, but she ended up giving birth on September 28, 2019 at 8:30 a.m. to Merrick Zion. Career Education Sierra attended college for a year. She had the intention of being an actress or motivational speaker, but got frustrated that she was required to take general education courses, and dropped out after a year because she didn't want to be in debt for courses she didn't feel she needed. Ministry In 2014, Sierra and her husband worked in a ministry position at a church for three months before resigning. Event planning Sierra often plans and/or coordinates parties, weddings, and showers. These services are often featured on the TLC shows 19 Kids and Counting and Counting On. Notable events she has worked on include Michael Duggar's first birthday party in 2012, Jill Dillard's wedding in 2014, Jessa Seewald's wedding in 2014, Anna Duggar's gender reveal party in 2015, and Jessa Seewald's baby shower in 2016. Category:Family friend